


我不会让你有事的

by Songwenxia37



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songwenxia37/pseuds/Songwenxia37
Summary: 提及的任何医学相关内容，没有相关依据，纯属网查，杜撰。从320开始，改写加续
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Kudos: 14





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> 提及的任何医学相关内容，没有相关依据，纯属网查，杜撰。  
> 从320开始，改写加续

Melendez  
当从Audrey和Claire的口中得知乳酸盐水平是4级的时候，我突然害怕了，感觉自己的心脏停跳了一拍，而后开始猛跳，但表面却很平静，机器检测不出来的那种平静。她们不知所措的看着我，我知道她们想要从我口中听到一些话，随便什么，可思绪太乱了，我什么也说不出来……病房外面又有更多的伤者被送来，变得嘈杂，她们只得先离开。  
门被关上，时间静止了。机器在一旁有节奏的响着，这表示我还活着，我不想流泪，可房间里冷白的灯，使我的眼睛变得湿润。因为我不敢闭上眼睛，我贪婪的用眼睛尽力去看这个自己奋斗了十几年的医院，即使现在被困在了这张熟悉的病床上，看不到太多。这可能是我第一次也是最后一次从病人的角度看这个医院了，我内心苦笑到。我熟悉病房里的每一个设施，但对于病人来说都是冷冰冰的，毫无生气。oh，god，我救过那么多人，临死前我还在救人，感叹自己的高超技术却不能救自己。我想上帝都会觉得这个冷笑话不好笑吧………

Lim  
“这个去3号处置室”   
“生命体征稳定吗？截肢伤口处理呢？”   
“手术室还有空吗？”  
“Dr.Andrew在1号手术室，2号有空。”   
“好，马上推去2号手术室。”  
“Dr.Brown，下一个你来接手。一会儿Dr.Park和Dr.Shaun回来你们分好工”……  
看起来一切都井井有条，好像和往常“慌乱”的急诊室没什么两样。是的，我总是对工作如此在行，冷静的安排好一切，可今天真的是这样吗？我一边刷手准备手术，可却不能集中注意力。该死的，我为什么要让Neil去那个酒会，我为什么不自己去，地震了我肯定会灵活的躲开坠落物，起码也会找个安全的地方呆着啊，他是笨蛋吗？我一手敲在了水池边上，磕的生疼。  
“Dr.Lim，准备好了”  
“哦，好，知道了”  
我该庆幸这时候有人打断了我，因为我不敢再往下想了……  
手术做了4个小时，很成功，我再一次把病人从生死线上拉了回来，我突然有点想笑，要是以前结束这种高强度工作我一定会和Neil去酒吧喝上一杯，互相聊聊自己是如何在手术中化险为夷，不为别的，就为了让对方“认输”，然后回家倒头就睡。可分手后我再没去过那个酒吧，我不知道在那万一碰到他我该怎么做。可现在我却输在了给你的手术上，为什么我救的了别人，救不了你！“啊！”手又磕在了水池边上，“Shit！”  
“啊，对，我可以做惠普手术！”灵光乍现总是惊喜的。  
快速的洗完手，我就像得到了棒棒糖奖励的小孩，开心的一路飞奔，我熟悉急诊室的每个角落，这个被我称作天堂的地方，用最快的速度在走廊处找到了Dr. Glassyman。  
“我想给Neil做惠普手术，他会没事的，他可以活下来的，我有信心给他手术。”他先是思考，然后平静的看着我“这个手术很难成功，就算他奇迹的下了手术台，术后他需要在两个星期内得到合适的肝源，还要造瘘，你确定他想这样度过余生吗？Don't be a doctor,be a friend.”  
Dr.Glassyman拍了拍我的肩膀走了，我呆呆的站在原地，慢慢想后退靠在了墙上，一时无法处理从天堂到地狱的感觉。

Melendez  
我从没想过自己死的时候是什么样子，房间里的寂静，让我有些不敢呼吸。"I'm a friendly guy."想起自己以前和Audrey开玩笑说的话，是的，我很友好，有很多朋友，如果不是地震大家都手忙脚乱的会有很多人来看我吧。  
房间的门被打开了，是Claire，不知道为什么，我有些失望，有人来看我我应该高兴不是吗？虽然我脸有些僵硬，但我还是我冲她笑了笑。她坐在了旁边的单人沙发上，我能感觉到她在我为我难过，也许她在责备自己没有及时检查出我的病情，但我不知道这个时候我能给她什么安慰。"You are a good doctor，you know."也许给予肯定就是最大的安慰吧。她突然站起来说“I need to say something，I……”"Don't"我及时制止了她，我想我应该知道她要说什么，我停顿了一下，“Goodbye Claire.”  
我不知道我应该怎么和她表达，如果说我一点没有感受到她对我的爱意，那我之前的恋爱可能都白谈了。我马上的回绝是下意识的，我不知道是因为自己快死了不能给她承诺还是自己对她没有感情，如果我还有时间我应该会想清楚，但现在我脑子里太乱了。  
Claire走后，房间又安静了，原来死亡真的很安静，安静的回顾一生发生过的事，安静的回顾一生认识的人。安静的让你面对自己的心，让你回忆起很多后悔又来不及的事，想到这儿，Audrey的脸出现在我的脑海，我不由自主的嘴角上扬，好像我所有后悔的事都和她有关。我每次提高调门和她争论，要想好多，就好像怕在她面前丢面子一样，事后都有点后悔，为什么我不能好好和她说，她又不是不讲理的人。我干笑了一下，真不明白为什么我总是不知悔改。我突然很想见她……


	2. 二

Lim  
我漫无目的的走着，就走到了Neil的病房门口，透过玻璃我看见那个平时一脸傲娇和我争执手术方案的Neil正躺在病床上，他就睁着眼睛看着天花板，嘴角带着笑意。我的心紧了一下，可他怎么还笑的出来啊，我不知道我要不要进去，我应该是想进去的，但我不知道我要和他说什么，我要不要告诉他新的手术方案。眼泪在我眼眶里打转，我想走，可我迈不开腿。就像有心电感应一样，他转过头看见了我。我笑了一下，把眼泪憋了回去，在推门进去前，深吸了一口气。  
我很自然的坐在了他的床边，没有一点陌生  
"what are you doing,I saw you smile."我尽量用一种平和的语气和他说话，压制住我有些颤抖的声音。  
他没有回答我，只是在笑，可他的笑容真的很让人心疼。  
"I'm sorry."  
"I should've been able to do more.Faster，better.……"  
就在我再说几句就要把新的手术方案告诉他的时候，他打断了我  
"I know you want to find blame."  
"If there's blame,there's a reason."  
"But,sometimes,there just isn't."  
我静静的看着他，他脸色已经不那么红润了，我无法想象他再经历一次大手术会是什么样子，我真的要让他遭受那种赌注吗？  
他停了一下接着说  
M:"I could have spent a lifetime drinking whiskey with you."  
L:"I was even starting to like it neat."  
我笑了笑，我想我们就是这样，即使在现在的情况下还都想要逗对方开心。但我看到他有一滴眼泪顺着眼角流了出来了，我感觉到我的声音越来越颤抖，我的脸上有一丝温热，是的我也哭了。我们俩有时候真的很像，就像现在都倔强的强忍住泪水，不愿意承认它的存在。  
L:"What are we do?"  
M:"No blame."  
他向我伸出了手，我紧紧的握住，生怕他会逃跑。我很想拥抱他，可我不敢，我不想这是我们之间最后一次拥抱。我看着他努力挤出微笑给我，我总是麻痹自己，他是个friendly guy，可我知道其实他给我的笑容和对别人是不一样的，我想要逃离，我没有办法再坐在那里。我挣脱了他的手，我能感觉到他不想放手，但他还是松开了。我走了，他没有叫我，我也不敢回头。

Melendez  
我扭头看见Audrey，我不知道她在那里站了多久。我还沉浸在又好气又好笑的回忆里，以至于她一进来就问我，但我不知该如何回答。她坐在我的床边，一切感觉都那么熟悉，是的，我真的后悔了，分手的时候，我为什么不追上去挽留她，我明明感受到她的犹豫，她来再找我的时候我为什么要推开她。这一切的一切我都后悔了。我不想让她难过，我笑着看着她，不想表现出我的病痛。  
用只有我们懂得方式逗她开心，她也笑了，我们就是这样默契。但我的眼泪不争气的掉了一滴，我快要离开她了，我不知道我走后，谁去督促她好好吃饭，谁在她鲁莽的被吊销杜卡迪驾照的时候接送她上下班……她也哭了，我好想起身紧紧的抱住她，就像原来那样。可这该死的病让我太虚弱了，只能伸出手，我们紧紧的握着，我不想让她走，当她想要挣脱的时候我下意识的阻止了一下，但我放手了。也许是理性战胜了感性，我没有叫住她，她也没有回头。

Lim  
夜已经深了，我盲目的走着，感觉医院里到处都是他的身影，但都在慢慢消失。我走到了餐厅，这个时候没什么人，我坐在了我们实习医时期总在争抢的座位上，因为这个座位正对着分诊室，总能观察到什么时候有好的病例出现。“天哪，那已经是十几年前的事了”我自嘲到，可这种感觉依旧很熟悉。我现在需要吃点什么，即使我曾对他说：弱者才需要食物，可我现在就是弱者，Fuck，我不知道该怎么办。  
我拿了曾经被他吐槽了无数次的肉蛋三明治，因为我觉得这样可以很快的补充我的体能。但Neil总是会带一份自己做好的简餐，这是他有时不用来餐厅，可以打时间差抢走我病例的小伎俩。而为了报复他，我用三明治给他偷梁换柱过。  
我想我现在脸上的表情一定很糟糕，快乐的回忆不能减淡我的烦恼。明明他平时和我争的时候我很不爽，甚至有时候会讨厌他提高调门义正言辞的样子。可我还是愿意与他争辩，因为我们总会想出完美的解决办法，就像那个太空女孩。但我当时退缩了，我怕我们的关系会影响我们的工作，影响我们十几年的友谊。现在他生命垂危了，我不能想象他从我身边消失，我不能再退缩了。


	3. 三

Melendez  
时间在一点一点的流逝，我知道我很大可能撑不到明天了，我感受到身体虚弱带来的无力感，我累了，我缓缓的闭上了眼睛。我试图去尝试习惯死亡前的这份宁静。直到我的房门再次被推开，我没想到Claire会再来，我以为我的回绝说的很清楚了，而且我没有力气再去思考我和她之间的问题。  
我发现她不是空手来的，她拿来这一条十字架的项链，我信天主教，我曾想过我要在教堂举行婚礼，我幻想过我美丽的新娘是Audrey，是的，幻想，haha。想想Audrey穿着婚纱骑着杜卡迪到教堂的样子，就很想笑。我爱的女人真的很酷，她应该想要来场旅行婚礼吧。她一定不会放过能强迫我坐在她心爱的杜卡迪后座上的机会，也许我会有点害怕，但我愿意和她尝试一切，我很幸运和她相爱，可是我再也没有机会和她讨论这些了。我想再次见到她，哪怕是远远的望着……我的思绪飘的太远了，回过神来，我接过了项链，并报以微笑。  
Claire这次也坐在了我的床边，可能是觉得我太虚弱了，怕我听不到她说话。  
"I really need to say something to you."  
她带着哭腔，靠近我趴在了我的胸口上，我能感觉到我的时间不多了，我也许应该在生命的最后时刻安慰一个为我哭泣的人，不论她是谁，我把手放在了她的脸上，我几乎已经说不出话了，我的思维变得模糊，我隐约听到了一句"I love you"。我分辨不清这是谁的声音，但我回应了，我想这是我说出的最后一句话了，我希望让我想的那个她听到……

Lim  
Dr.Murphy和Dr.Park已经回到了医院，虽然他们都已经精疲力尽了，但新的手术方案我只和Dr. Glsssyman一个人说过，我要找更多的人会诊。5分钟后所以人都出现在会议室除了Dr. Brown。  
"Where is Dr.Brown?"  
Shaun答到:"She is with Dr.Melendez."  
我一时语塞，心揪了一下，但我知道什么更重要，也许这个时候有个人陪着他，他就不会那么恐惧死亡了，即使这个人不是我。  
我把我的手术方案全盘脱出，所有人都沉默了，我看了看Shaun，他总是能提出一些很冒险具有挑战的方案，我真的很希望他能提出一些建设性的意见。时间一秒一秒的走着，终于他说话了  
S:"I have a way to avoid part of it, but it takes a price"  
L:"what?"  
S:"Dr.Melendez needs a liver in a week,not two week. "  
我想了一下，回答道"Ok,I'll do it."  
A:"Are you sure?"  
"The operation was more difficult than before.You might kill him."  
L:"He's dead now."  
如果说不做之前的那个手术，是因为我知道他一定不会接受那样的余生，宁愿有尊严的接受死亡。后面这个手术一切都变得更难了，但我知道他不会放弃生的机会，因为他现在差不多已经被宣判了死亡。  
让Shaun和Park先去手术室准备，我快步朝他的病房走去，他的时间不多了。如果我能提前知道我将看到的一幕，我发誓我一定会和Shaun、Park换过来的。我看见Claire趴在他的胸口上，可我顾不了那么多了，没有敲门，直接把门拉开了。  
Claire猛地从床上站起来，一脸惊恐的看着我  
L:"Now he will have a second operation."  
C:"What happened?"  
L:"Dr.Shaun and I found a way to save him."  
我没有等她的回应，直接上拉起了病床两边的扶手，就往外推。她居然伸手拽住病床。  
C:"What?"  
L:"I'm his doctor. I'm in charge."  
C:"He said he loved me, I thought I'd have a say."  
我停住了，时间静止了一秒钟  
L:"Legally, you have no say. I'm his emergency contact"  
是的，我们互为对方的紧急联系人，即使分手了也没有改过，因为那是6年前的一次打赌的结果。他的家人不在本地，我刚离婚，是他提出如果谁输了就把对方设为紧急联系人。愿赌服输，我们是一起去的，开始说是为了监督我，怕我不改，然后他说他把我也设成了他的紧急联系人。我问他为什么，万一我们俩都出事了怎么办，他笑了笑，说不会的，因为我不会让你出事，你也不会让我出事。  
我在心里发誓，我不会让你出事的。没有再和Claire解释手术的问题，Neil他等不了了，我看过他的生命体征，他需要马上手术，否则他会错过第二次时机。我从来没有在手术的时候紧张过，也许第一次有，那一次也是和Neil一起，只不过他不是病人。我不敢再去看他白的发青的脸，现在我要把他当成陌生人，因为我在拿他的生命做一个更大的赌注。


	4. 四

Melendez  
我感觉我的生命静止了，周围的一切都停住了。闭着眼睛，我凝望着深渊，深渊在一点一点把我吞噬，但好像死亡真正到来的时候也没那么可怕。我每天都在和死神较量，和命运打赌，所以它来的时候就像是一个老友的拥抱。现在我的后悔更多的变成了不舍，我还没有和我的每个朋友告别，这愚蠢的地震让他们都忙于病患，但Dr.Glassyman之前有抽空来过，  
G:"Just you know,you're the best I ever worked with."  
M:"A bottle of Macallan saysays they win the division. "  
G:"25or17?"  
M:"25"  
G:"It's a sucker bet."  
M:"Hey,it's my funeral."   
G:"I'll look forward to that scotch."  
回忆起我和他打赌喝酒，看比赛，那是我唯一能肆无忌惮顶撞他的时候。他有次气不过，嘲笑过我的鹿纹身，那是我大学头脑发热为了球队纹的。以至于后来每次有人问起，我都解释的很尴尬。我看不到下场球赛了，我用我的葬礼和他昂贵的赌了一把。他是个好导师，一路引领着我成为一个好医生，我是个好医生对吧？我想我应该是的，可我不是个好朋友也不是一个好恋人，当友情和感情混在一起的时候，我总是搞得很狼狈。  
我的家人在外地，他们不能及时的赶来，我甚至没有机会见他们最后一面。oh,Gabi，我不能每周六去看你了，不能和你一起拼你最爱的拼图了，每次你都问我爸爸妈妈今天会来吗？可现在我也不能去了。我都没来得及把你托付给谁，我能托付给谁？Audrey吗？她是医院里唯一个除了我之外见过Gabi的人，可她……我已经给了她很多压力不是吗？  
我好像开始做梦了，我和她的各种回忆在我的脑子里充斥着，十几年了我们之间的友情，不，是感情，一直都有一个镂空的屏障，看的见对方，那么近又那么远。我们都曾触碰过对方的底线，但从未跨越过界限，Damn，我不知道是该感谢那次的bourbon还是埋怨自己没有守住防线，可当我们终于同时都站在底线的时候，我的防线不堪一击。她就像我心里的潘多拉魔盒，打开了就没法儿合上，一个第一眼就让我满脸问号的女人，haha，她有各式各样的漫威体恤，她从来不穿高跟鞋，运动鞋能让她在抢病例的时候跑的更快，当然她也有够高，感觉我的嘴角又上扬了，能让我走向死亡的时候还能笑的出来的人，她真是我的小太阳。  
对，太阳，我微微睁开了眼，一束刺眼的光射进了我的眼睛，更确切的说我是被床的摇晃弄醒的。我看不清周围的状况，感觉我在被推着走，我是要去太平间了吗？可我的视线并没有被白布遮住。推着我走的是我梦里的人，即使是背影我也认得出那是Audrey，她要带我去哪？我好想问问她，我用尽力气说的那句"I love you."她听到没有。  
一个面罩罩在了我的脸上，嗯，是麻醉剂……

Lim  
我加快了我刷手的速度，我不能也不敢浪费一秒，我不能说我对Claire的话没有感觉，但对我来说，让他活着比他是否属于我更重要。他曾一脸坏笑的说我的病死率是他的两倍，可是感染性休克的病死率真的很高啊，我要在你身上创造奇迹了，asshats!  
这次的手术室里异常的安静，只有各种术语、手术器具交替碰撞和检测仪器发出的声音。感染性休克的发生意味着细菌已经作用于机体各种器官、系统，影响其灌注，导致组织细胞缺血缺氧、代谢紊乱、功能障碍，多器官功能衰竭。我在用我最快的速度修复着这一切，我能感觉到我的汗水正在浸湿手术帽，有一滴快要进入我的眼睛阻碍我的视线，我不得不扭头让护士给我处理一下。  
S:"His BP is arash."检测仪器在安静的手术里异常的刺耳  
P:"Just lost his pulse,pushing atropine."  
L:"Starting CPR."不，我不能就这样让他从我手上走了，我的眼泪从眼眶里奔涌而出，我没有停止按压，我的大脑高速运转，必须要维持他的呼吸功能。  
L:"Intubation. Put him on a ventilator."  
L:"Move!"  
时间一秒一秒的过去，仪器上的直线就像是我的心跳，我屏住呼吸，祈祷着它的波动。  
P:"Dr.Lim,…"  
L:"Shut up!"  
终于有了起伏，oh,god这可能是这辈子他过我最好的礼物了。手术终于可以继续进行。  
8个小时，对，没错，已经第二天的早上了，手术结束了，Park和Shaun把他推进了ICU。所有人都走了，我瘫坐在手术室的地上，不知道我的腿是因为长时间的站立不能支撑还是我的心不能支撑。良久，我笑了，如释重负的笑了，即使他还在昏迷，可我做到。我像是被重新注入了力量，站起来，快步走向了办公室。因为我还不能放松，我要去打电话把他放在肝源名单的首位，我要联系我能联系到的所有医院，所有资源，他只有一个星期甚至更少。


	5. 五

Melendez  
我感觉我的面部肌肉很酸痛，嘴唇很干，睁开眼，发现我插着管，连着呼吸机。我这是做的什么梦，怎么我死了比我活着的时候还遭罪。我应该是死了吧？我环顾了一下四周，我能听到检测仪器还在有节奏的响着，但这不是我先前的病房了，我躺在ICU里。为什么，不是已经没有办法了吗？突然把我转到ICU干什么？正当我满脑子疑惑的时候，我看见了Claire正趴着我的床边。我动了动嘴，Damn，我插着管不能说话，只能费力的用手轻轻碰了碰她的头。她醒了，一脸惊喜，眼泪一下从眼角流出来，俯身亲了下我的额头。这让我更疑惑了，但我来不及在意这个吻，只想听她告诉我发生了什么，因为我完全不知道，可她跑了出去。  
不一会儿，我的家人我的朋友都涌入了我的病房，他们都开心的看着我，爸爸和妈妈走近握着我的手，让我活着的感觉更真实了一些，其实ICU一次不让这么多探视者同时进入的，这可能是我在这间医院的特权吧。  
G:"You had the second operation. the operation was very difficult.   
During the operation, your heart stopped beating for 30s and your   
brain was deprived of oxygen.  
Dr.Lim decisively intubated you.You don't need to think about anything   
else, we'll do some tests on you ... "  
Dr. Lim，后面他说的话我都没有太听清楚，因为我听到这个名字的时侯突然意识到房间里没有她的身影，Audrey在哪？是她给我做的手术，成功了，可她却没有来看我，为什么？  
G: "You need a liver transplant within a week."  
肝移植，所以我现在不只插着管，还有造瘘袋，我的样子可真狼狈。我能感受到房间里的气压变低了，压的让我喘不过气来。一个星期，我当了十几年的医生，我看到过无数绝望的等待捐献的病人，我以为我是能理解那种痛苦的。可当事情真的发生在我自己身上的时候，就像是死神的手从平静的水面上把我猛地拽到了水底，那是一种窒息感。有那么一瞬间，我恨，我为什么要做这个手术，对就一瞬间。因为原来我几乎要孤独的死去，但现在我的朋友和家人包围着我，可我想要更多，我想见她，那个执意要给我手术的人。

Lim  
我先是以主任的身份又给他的父母拨通了电话，得知他们的飞机已经落地，就在来医院的路上，有了些许的欣慰。因为他很爱他的家人，抛开要等待肝移植的问题，我起码争取了时间让他和家人见面。也许是在自我安慰成功了。我马上打开了电脑开始总结他的病例，我需要详尽的研究MELD分级，MELD作为筛选肝移植患者的标准之一还有一些条文规定都影响着他是否能排在名单的前列，这不是我熟知的领域，即使成为主任确实提高我各种文件的阅读处理能力。  
在我努力的研究着繁琐的条文的时候，我的门被推开了，我没好气的直接说"leave me along."  
S:"Dr. Melendez is awake. I think you want to see him.You saved his life."  
L:"You did too."  
我呆住了，他醒了，我肯定是高兴的，我想去看他，这也是肯定的，可我有些迈不开腿。我不想看见他插着管还带着造瘘袋，白的发青的样子。这是地震造成的，也是我带给他的。我没有和他商量，直接作为主刀医生和紧急联系人做的决定。但我还是偷偷跑去，站的老远，一个确保他不会看见我地方，因为我没做好去见他的准备。看见他被人团团围住，我想他是开心的吧。  
后面的一天我深夜路过他的病房，看见守在他身边的是Claire，想起她的话，有点让我不再那么肯定我和他的关系。我知道分手以后我一直有意无意的躲着他，即使他问起，我也有各种搪塞的理由。那些天我除了知道他经手的病例，其他时间他都做些什么，我都不知道。当我又鼓起勇气去找他，他只是说“知道这很难就好。”废话，我当然知道这很难，他不是一直也知道吗？所以他并没有给我什么回应是因为Claire吗？……  
我失手洒了那杯因为他的手术，我熬了大夜不得不大量补充的咖啡，Fuck！我用纸胡乱的擦了两下，我想就算是为了问清楚这个问题，我也要把你救回来。

Melendez  
三天了，Claire每天都会来看我，不知道是不是因为我父母在的原因，她没再亲过我的额头，可能她当时就是一激动吧，我也就不再纠结这个事了。  
Audrey一直都没有来看过我，我只是偶尔能看到她从我房间外面匆匆走过的样子，是我十几年前就熟悉的样子，但是显得很疲惫。我没法儿开口叫住她。虽然我会手写一些简单东西和别人交流，但我没有让人去叫过她。我了解她，不论是出于友情还是什么，一定是在为我的肝源发愁，我不想再给她更大的压力了，而且我后悔我那次没有给她什么明确的回应，现在我又无法表达。我想，就算那句love她没有听到，和她喝一辈子威士忌是我能给到她最好的话了，因为我不确定我一定能活下去。  
时间真的过得很快，我只能胡思乱想的消磨时间，即使这显得有些浪费生命，可我现在这个样子也做不了什么伟大的事情。以前我一直都抱怨在医院的时候时间过得很慢，尤其是实习医时期经常在医院待命的我，可每次Audrey都兴奋的像个小兔子，蹦来蹦去，她好像不知道疲倦。和她打赌，斗两句嘴是我调剂情绪的良药，有时候她会嘲笑我的冷笑话，直接戳穿我也是她常干的事，我却乐在其中。实习医结束宣布留任的时候，我们不自觉的看向对方，当听到我们俩的名字时，我们毫不犹豫的拥抱在一起。对，那是我们第一次拥抱，当着所有人的面。可我现在却想不起我最后一次抱她是什么时候…


	6. 六

Lim  
闹钟的铃声让我惊醒，确切的说我可能只睡了3个小时，今天已经是第四天了，我打遍了所有能打的电话，虽然Neil的名字排到了首位，可还是没有合适的肝源。阳光明媚的天气，在我看来死气沉沉的。我苦笑了一声，谁能想到我作为一个医生，昨天居然有一瞬间邪恶的想法，毕竟急诊室每天有那么多因为突发事故送来的病人对吧。我伸手胡乱的抓了抓自己的头发“Audrey你在想些什么！他不是那样的人，你也不是！”我用力的掀开被子，锤了一下床。嗯，我不知道我现在能和谁发脾气，那个和我吵架的人现在连话都不能说。翻身下床，随手揪了一条黑裤子，猛地往上一提，套了件白体恤，走进了洗漱间。  
我提着我的头盔，在医院门口的餐车买着能给我暂时续命的咖啡，突然听到了救护车的声音，它正闪着红蓝交错的灯朝医院开过来。我晃神了  
"Your coffee is ready."  
"Oh，ok，thank you."  
我快步朝急诊室走去，随手把我的头盔放在的分诊台上。  
"What is the situation?"  
"A car accident,with a head injury,unconscious for nearly 20 minutes."  
我一边推着病床朝手术室走，一边看着病例资料，然后我就看见血型和neil一样…  
我在刷手准备手术，Dr. Adrew推开了门“别做任何你会后悔的事。”说完就走了。后悔，可两件事我都会后悔，可Andrew并没有要接替我手术的意思，所以他还是相信我的。我想如果这是Neil的命，我要去和他好好道个别，告诉他我一直都爱着他。

Melendez  
昨天我费了老大劲，终于劝我的父母回去休息了。虽然我很想能多看看他们，但我不能让他们一直这样没有希望的守着我。现在他们还没有来，只有我一个人，孤独感席卷而来。第四天了，提前知道了自己生命的尽头的感觉真的一点都不好。  
门被推开了，Claire走进了我的病房，坐在了我的床边。前两天我父母在的时候，她从没这样过。她握住了我的手，就和上次她亲我额头的感觉一样让我疑惑。没有办法张口发问的我，只能轻轻挣脱，把手微微握成了拳状。她有一丝失望，到也没有勉强。  
"I know you're feeling terrible right now, I want you to know,I… we're all trying to find the liver source, don't have to worry, you'll be fine."  
我点了点头，我父母这时过来了，她马上起身，离开了。  
"Is she Dr. Audrey, whom you have often spoken to us about?"  
我马上摇了摇头，我有经常和我父母提起她吗？也许有吧，可那都是无意间的，我从上次手术见过她后，她再也没来过，我不知道她现在怎么样了，她给我做第二次手术时看到我的样子，心里也会不好受吧。她肯定又是啃着肉蛋三明治，拿咖啡当水喝的熬大夜，每次一遇到复杂病例她就这样，我都提醒她十几年了，有次她偷吃我带的饭被我拆穿了，和我赌气了一个星期。后来我只好把饭送到她嘴边，才肯赏脸。  
我可能还能撑3天？或者2天？我走了谁提醒她，是不是的给她做顿大餐呢？我希望那个能接替我陪着她的人快点出现。

Lim  
Dr.Andrew就站在观摩室，我的头顶上，我知道我不会故意让手术不成功，但这样也好，如果万一失败了，起码他不能怀疑我。  
我将病人脑袋上的创口清理干净，接上了检测仪器，现在只要电流的刺激能有反应，病人经过一段时间的修复，就会好的。手术室里很安静，我现在的心情很复杂，不像手术时那么单一了，一秒，两秒，三秒……，仪器依旧没有波动，病人脑死亡了。我抬头看了看Dr. Andrew，他点了一下头，走了。  
我心里有了一线希望，但只有一线，因为还有很多指标需要确认，但最重要的是，他是否是遗体捐献者，如果他不是，他的家人会在两天的时间没做出同意的决定吗？我一边想一边朝家属等候区走，我首先要把这个不幸的消息告知他的家人。我可能这辈子也没想过我会以这种方式见到我的前夫，Kashal。即使我们6年没见了我还是一眼认出了他。他为什么会在这？这是他的家人？就算我和他原来经常意见不合，因为工作的原因可能很长时间不见一面，但我们毕竟曾是夫妻，我不可能不认识他的家人。我一脸疑惑的走了过去。  
他也认出了我  
K:"Hey,Audrey?You did the surgery?How is he?"  
K:"oh,This is his wife and children."  
L:"I'm sorry, I did everything I could, but he's brain dead now.sorry for your   
loss"  
我不好再说些什么，我给Kashal使了个眼色，把他叫到一边。  
L:“这是你什么人？”  
K:“他是我朋友，我们本来约着一起打高尔夫的，我给他打电话他说他快到门口了，然后我就听到一声巨响。我得知是送来你的医院，我有尝试给你打电话，但你没接，我就赶到他家把他的家人接过来了。”  
我们沉默了一会儿  
K:“我想我们这么长时间没见，可能你也不想见我，所以这次来，我就没联系你。”  
我和他已经离婚6年了，就算原来有什么恩怨，也已经消散的差不多了，我没办法马上和病患家属提出肝移植，Kashal也许能帮我旁敲侧击的问问，可我不知道我要怎么和他提及Neil肝移植的事。我和他曾经有因为他撞见我和Neil喝酒而吵过架，就算我觉得当时没什么，现在也确实有了，而且他对我和Neil现在的关系一无所知，但我还是要问的。  
L:“你还记得我朋友Dr.Melendez吧？他现在急需肝移植手术，你…朋友的血型刚好一致，你…可以帮我问问他家属的想法吗？不用马上，但最好明天之前，他最多还能等3天了。”  
我小心翼翼，非常快速的说完了，一脸期待的看着他。他沉默了2分钟  
K:“好吧，我试试。”


	7. 七

七  
Melendez  
我已经无聊的过了三天了，我不知道时间，只是窗外暖阳和夜色的交替在提醒我。如果说前三天我还抱有一线希望，现在也破灭的差不多了。营养液和机器称职的完成着它们的工作，维持着我的为数不多的倒计时生命。来看我的人都在鼓励我，没有人愿意把那个呼之欲出的结局说出来，我也努力的配合着这场“演出”。  
一生在我脑海里回顾，记忆力这个时候像开挂了一样变得很好，以前我以为我的生活过得有滋有味，现在想来好像也没什么大事，“haha,arrogant people”不只一个人这么形容过我，我在脑子里构思着遗言，我想我最后还是要写点什么留在这个世界对吧。我想说的可太多了，给谁的，要说什么我都能想好，只有一个人我不知道，Audrey，我真的应该卡在“和她喝一辈子威士忌”还是告诉她“忘了我吧”，她应该会记得我对吧，可她一直都没来看我，“啊，asshats,你到底想不想她来看你！”

Lim  
和Kashal说完后，我没有回家，关着灯，坐在办公室，构思如果Kashal没成功，我该怎么和病人家属说……最后我两眼空洞的从晚上盯着天花板一直到天亮。我把手机铃声调到了最大，生怕错过kashal的电话，谁能想到我会对一个6年没见过的人的电话如此期待。我没有办法完全放下手头上医院的其他工作，忙碌了一上午，无数次的查看电话，都没有他。  
到了下午，我刻意的路过那个病人的病房，我看见Kashal在，但我不知道他有没有提，如果没有提，没打电话可以理解，可是如果他提了家属不同意那……我不敢接着往下想了，我不可能就这样放过这个机会。我开门进去了，先是看了一眼Kashal，他冲我摇了摇头。我明白了他的意思，家属不同意，我深吸了一口气。我把我想了好久措辞，开始给病人家属做思想工作，如果是以前我敢对天发誓，我不会参杂任何私人感情，可是这次我并不那么确定。  
"No."  
想我生平听过那么多次No，每次我都会奋起反抗，但现在我不知所措。晴天霹雳一样，我真的很想骂人，可我忍住了，出了房间。Kashal追出来，“我再试试，不过你别报太大希望。”我没有理他，我像是丢了魂一样在医院的走廊上踱步，不知不觉像有人牵引着我一样，我现在了ICU的门口。看着他插着管毫无生气的样子，我真的很后悔，我为什么要让他再受这份罪。我不知道我要怎么进去见他，脑子变得很乱，各种回忆充斥着……眼泪顺着眼角流下来，他会不会不想见我。有人从后面拍了一下我的肩膀。  
K:"嘿，Audrey你在这儿啊，他妻子同意了。"  
我一脸震惊的看着他，待我从他眼神里确定他不是在骗我，我也没多想，二话不说的抱了他一下。

Melendez  
安静的空间里，我的耳朵异常的敏感，我听见有人在哭。我转过头看见Audrey，但我无论无何也没想到我会看见另一个人，Kashal。她俩还抱在一起，我一时无法处理视觉上的冲击带给我的信息，他俩不是离婚了吗？都6年了？他怎么会现在出现在这？最重要的是他俩为什么抱在一起！！！我要是能说话我一定会吼一嗓子的。  
他俩分开了，她一下子推门进来了  
L:"你有合适的肝源了，Neil，你知道吗？"  
她一边说话一边握住我的手，一股暖意顺着她的手传递过来，我能感受到她的开心，我不知道现在我脸上是什么表情，肯定很复杂，高兴开心，不想放手，但一定也包含一部分生气的成分。  
她和我父母自我介绍了一下，就开始说手术事宜了，我的父母听的很认真。可我一直在走神，反正那些东西我都知道，交到她手上我更放心。我一直在试图理解我刚刚看到的事情，不由得我手上的力道加大了，Audrey也感觉到了，她捏了捏我的手，然后冲我点了点头，就转身出去了。  
我真的有太多问题了，这三天到底发生了什么，等我摘掉这该死的管，我要好好问问。


	8. 八

八  
Lim  
我走出ICU，看见Kashal还在旁边，一边再次感谢他，一边一起快步朝那个病人的病房走去，我真的很好奇他和病人家属说了什么最后同意的，但眼下最需要做的事是赶快给Neil做移植手术，毕竟以后有的是时间问，Neil也要感谢他不是。所以以至于我当时并没有意识到kashal看我的复杂眼神。  
手术进行的很顺利，他不需要继续插管，也不需要继续挂着造瘘袋，我都能想象到他痊愈后的样子，只要今晚在ICU安全的度过一晚，Neil明天就可以转到普通病房了。我内心的欢呼，只有我一个人知道，平时这种喜悦我都会分享给他，他就会一脸好像不服气的样子说“Good job,Audrey.”就好像我抢走了他心爱的玩具。  
我知道他的身边有父母陪着或者Claire也会去看他，但我真的不放心，我需要亲眼确定我把他从死亡线上救回来了。我到了ICU，和他的父母说了手术的情况，他们听到手术很成功后，他妈妈一下子抱住了我。“Thank you,Audrey,thank you.”这种感觉既熟悉又陌生，很温暖。我不记得上次我妈妈抱我是什么时候了，应该很久没有了，我都好久没有给她打电话了。  
我让Neil的父母先回去休息了，ICU里虽然有椅子，但我已经将近一个星期没有睡过好觉了，我真的很累，我需要床，可病房里就一张床，我想反正他现在昏迷着不会知道也不会介意我和他挤一下的，反正以前也不是没有过。大部分的检测仪器和线路都在右边，而且他左边的空间也大一些，我小心翼翼的爬上了床，鬼使神差的把头放在了他的胸膛上，感受到他心跳和跳动带来的起伏感，我彻底放松了下来，我真的困了，迷迷糊糊的我就睡着了…

Melendez  
我再次睁开了眼睛，止痛药物的作用让我浑浑噩噩的，但这意味着Audrey成功了，她当然会成功，她可是Audrey，全国最好的创伤科医生！我感觉好像有人压着我，我微微低头，窗外的月色轻柔的照在她的脸上，勾勒出她完美的侧脸，是Audrey。那个一直在我生命最后时刻充斥着我回忆的女人，就躺在我胸口，听着她均匀的呼吸声，她睡的很香甜，我能看到她嘴角微微的笑意。虽然我有很多话想对她说，也有问题想问，可我不想打破这一刻，我贪恋这一刻的美好，我用手搂住了她的腰，小声说了一句“I love you,Audrey.”并在她额头上落下轻轻的一吻，也继续睡了过去。我想如果时间能停留在这一刻多好啊……

Lim  
刺眼的阳光把我弄醒了，已经早上了，一夜检测机器都没有响，这意味着Neil已经度过了危险期。我抬头看向他，他还没醒，脸色比原来好多了，阳光照在他棱角分明的脸上，他睫毛很长，鼻梁高高的，连睡觉的时候嘴角都带着笑意。不知道他的手什么时候搭在了我的腰上，就好像没分手前我们相拥着醒来一样，如果这不是病床的话。我很想伸手去动两下他的睫毛，因为我原来经常这样叫醒他，然后他会侧身把我紧紧的搂在怀里，亲吻我……，可我不能起码现在不能。  
我看了一眼手表，不早了，我要赶快起来，我可不能让别人看到我和他这样躺着，我慢慢的把他的手从我腰上拿下去，然后就在我准备起身的时候，头发的拉扯感让我意识到他的胳膊还压着我的头发。“Awkward…”我叹了口气，开始慢慢的挪动，我不想把他弄醒。  
M:"hey,Audrey.Good Morning."  
L:"a~hey,Neil.Good morning."  
我停下了动作，侧坐在床上看着他，我们很久没有对话了，我有太多话想和他说了，也有问题想问，但我们俩就像是都卡壳了一样，谁都没有开口，只是看着对方的眼睛。  
门响了，我们俩都猛地回过神来，我迅速的从床上下来，回头  
L:"Hi,Dr.Brown."


	9. 九

九  
Lim  
气氛真的是尴尬到零点，我刚刚也没做什么对吧，只是坐在了床上而已，所以她应该也没看见什么吧，谁知道Neil这时候笑着开口了  
M:"en~Hi,I'm ok.Dr. Lim came over to check.It won't be long before I'm in   
charge of your work again"  
我扭头疑惑的看了一眼他，他是失忆了吗？他忘了他和她说过什么了吗？他不知道那些天Claire天天来看他？可我现在又什么也不能问。幸好我的电话响了，可真是太及时了  
L:"Hi,kashal……"  
我快步走出来病房。

Melendez  
我的心情本来很好的，本来房间里的一切都透着喜人的暖意，Audrey昨天守了我一夜，整整一夜，今早又相拥着醒来，我们都欲言又止，但当我们对视的时候，那是一种安心，给予对方的安心，是一种很舒服的感觉，就是那种老朋友之间默契，无需多言也能明白对方的心意，何况我们不仅仅是朋友。那一刻我的内心无比清晰，我爱的女人是她，一直都是她，她给了我第二次生命，我不会再放我爱的女人走了，我要用我的余生好好爱她。我已经忘掉我看到的那恼人的一幕，直到我听到了“kashal”的名字，就像掉进了冰窟窿一样，毕竟因为这个名字的存在，我们错过了许多，现在他又来了。更让我抓狂的是，原来我知道他的身份，而现在我不知道他是不是仅仅只是前夫。  
我忘记了Claire还站在那，我读不太懂她的眼神，就好像我欺骗了她一样，突然我的记忆提醒了我一些东西，那些困惑过我的动作，比如吻我的额头之类的，就在她要开口和我说些什么的时候，我的房门又被打开了，是Dr. Glassman他们来看我了  
M:"Thank you,all of you for saving my life.And Shaun,I guess you didn't miss your chance to take a knife to me. Come up with some ideas, right?"  
S:"Yes,Dr.Lim is ballsy, and I'm a little arrogant because of you."  
大家都笑了，我也笑了，即使那扯得我伤口有点疼。不久我被转到了普通病房，我的父母过来了，他们已经去看过了Gabi，她很好，3天以后我就可以出院回家修养了，我应该很快也能去看她了。

Lim  
K:"Hi,Audrey,en~is Melendez all right?"  
L:"yes,thank you kashal.Are you still here?Let’s have dinner together."  
K:"sure.I'll pick you up when you get off work."  
L:"It's okay. I'll just go by myself.I'll send you the address later."  
我是需要请他吃个饭，如果不是他，Neil就不会及时得到肝源了，他到底和病人家属说了什么呢？  
回到办公室开始赶工这些天落下的一些工作，我终于能集中注意力工作了，工作效率又回到了从前。终于忙完了，我大大的伸了一个懒腰，成为chief的一个小小的好处是办公室的墙不是四面透明了，我可以不太注意形象的放松一下。我看了眼表，离和kashal约定的时间还有一会儿，我慵懒的靠在椅背上，好吧，思绪还是被该死的Melendez给拽走了。  
他早上那是什么反应，他当时为什么要对Claire说I love you？现在又表现的什么也没发生过一样，但我是女人，我能感觉的出来Claire对他绝对不仅仅是mentor的关系。时间差不多了我收拾好东西，准备去赴约，我想去和Neil打声招呼，当我走到他病房门口看见Claire正在里面，那一瞬间我真的有被气到了，我扭脸就走了。  
我到达了餐厅，Kashal已经到了，他终于没有给我点菜，让我自己点，因为他一直都没记住我喜欢吃什么，心想我这婚接的也是有趣，haha。我没等他说话直接就问了  
L：“你到底怎么和你朋友的妻子说的啊？我那么说她都没同意。”  
K:“额，我也没说什么特别的，我觉得你当时主要是太着急了，都有点不像你了，所以语气上让她有些不能接受吧。你走了之后我又好好说了一下。毕竟我朋友已经…，我了解他的性格，如果他自己回答，他会同意的。”  
L：“哦，是这样啊，我可能是有点着急，因为Ne…Melendez当时情况很危险，实在是等不了了。”我尴尬的笑了笑  
K：“你现在一个人吗？你和Melendez你们……”  
我想起了来之前看到那一幕  
L：“是，我和Melendez是好朋友啊，我以前不是告过你吗，我不可能对好朋友见死不救对吧”  
陷入了沉默，我感觉他有话要说，但在犹豫。  
L：“你要是有什么话就直说，我可不一定有时间再和你吃饭了，我现在是chief了。”  
他以前总是只关注自己的工作，从来不在意我的，我也要小小炫耀一下我的成绩不是  
K：“Audrey，你觉得我们 还 有可能吗？”  
我愣住了，好吧，我后悔了，我不应该让他有话直说的，我没给他什么错觉啊我想。  
L：“kashal，我们6年没见了。”  
K：“我知道，但我一直都没有忘了你，我们离婚是和平分手，这次见到你，我 我觉得我们还有机会的。”  
L：“你当初可不是这么说的，你的工作永远比我重要，我也是这样的，我们能一个月不见面。你心里清楚我们是不可能。”  
我直接回绝了他不切实际的想法，我就算以后要一个人，我也绝对不想再经历一次那无聊无趣又折磨的时光了。  
L：“kashal，祝你找到你的幸福。”  
K：“也祝你找到你的。”  
饭后我就直接回家了，如果我没看见那一幕我可能会回医院，但现在我只想回家躺在双人床上好好睡一觉。

Melendez  
差不多晚上了，我就让父母先回家了，刚做完手术的我还不能吃什么东西，百无聊赖的我就望着医院的过道，Audrey应该快下班了，她应该会再来看我的我想。可是我等来的不是Audrey，是Claire，不过正好我也有问题想问问。  
Claire推门进来了，把门关上，我就先开口问了一句  
M：“你有看见Dr.Lim吗？”  
她一脸生气的样子，没好气的回答我  
C：“不知道，没看见。  
你确定你没什么别的话想和我说吗？”  
M：“我不知道你指什么。”  
我只能这么说，我想总不能直接问你为什么要亲我吧，虽然是额头  
C：“你还记得没做第二次手术前的晚上你和我说了什么吗？或者我和你说了什么。”  
我陷入了回忆，我只记得那天是她在，不过后来我被Audrey推走了不是？我有说过什么吗？我知道她那天想要说什么，可我不是打断了她，拒绝了？  
M：“也许你可以提醒我一下？”  
C：“你说I love you too！”  
我震惊的瞪大眼睛，难以置信的努力回忆我说的每一句话，我好像想起来了，我是说了一句，但我不是那个意思，我不知道我要怎么和她解释  
M：“我不是那个意思Claire，我…”  
C：“那你是什么意思，临终前安慰我吗？”  
她已经生气到失去理智了，声音拔的老高，我赶忙说道  
M：“也不是，我当时已经神志不清了你知道吧，我…”  
C：“所以你就不需要为你说出的话负责？”  
她每次都能和病患家属很好的沟通，但我也知道她是一个很容易被情感干扰的人，我之前没注意到她对我的感觉，就在那晚，我才反应出来，但我不知道我会给她造成这么大困扰，我应该怎么说，就像那天那样拒绝她？再说明白点？  
M：“我那对你除了导师真的没有其他意思，我那句话不是对你说的。”  
快速的说完这句话我如释重负，我看见她哭了跑了出去，我不能安慰她，起码这个人不能是我，她需要自己成长。  
呼～又是我一个人了，我用手摩挲着Audrey躺过的地方，我一定要快点好起来啊。睡眠是个很好的修复方式，没过多久我就想着想着睡着了。


	10. 十

十  
Lim  
我慵懒的睁开双眼，这是我这段时间睡的最安心的觉了，终于生活的一切都回归到了正轨。想想昨天的晚饭也是有趣，Kashal是个好人，只是我们不合适，不过我以前没意识到Neil会影响我的回答，他以前谈过那么多女友我也没什么感觉对吧，…。闹钟响了，我快速的起床，收拾好自己，今天是周一，有早会，而且工作也不会自己完成。  
在完成了一些文书工作后，我的电话响了，是kashal，奇怪之余我还是接听了  
L:"Hi~?kashal."  
K:"En~hope not bother you?"  
L:"No,what's the matter?"  
K:"You said we…,but we can still be friend, right?  
I mean, it's been six years, and you don't hate me that much, do you?   
By the way,I'm flying this afternoon. If I have a chance to come over   
next time, can I treat you to dinner as a friend?"  
L:"Yes,What time is your flight? I can see you off at the airport."  
K:"That would be great."  
……  
6年了，其实我早就放下了，但是一段婚姻好像并没有教会我如何去爱，即使和kashal结婚我也从未真正敞开心扉，我从来不允许自己表现出脆弱，总是把事情往坏处想，我总是做好一切坏的打算，也许因为只有这样我才能及时止损？但Neil的死触动到我了，为了他我忙的昏天黑地的，身体疲倦但内心是“享受”的，一份深沉的爱带个我的感受，我以前从来没这种感觉。但现在各种现实的问题又出现在了面前，工作和感情，我们的关系真的可以天长地久吗？但如果我真的错过了呢？在我没想清楚前，我想我不应该去见他。

Melendez  
普通病房的上午是忙碌的，Park进来给我做了抽血取样还有一些测试，以保证肝脏在我身体里运转良好，  
M:"Is Dr.Lim in the hospital today?"  
P:"I think so.Do you want me to call her?"  
M:"No,it's ok.Can you show me my case without her knowing it?"  
P:"You won't let me tell her,why?"  
M:" I'm a doctor,I want know."  
P:"You didn't answer my question, but I'll find a way to get it to you."  
M:"Thank you."  
过了一会儿，他就来了  
P:"I stole it for you,en~and don't miss her, you'll regret it."  
我轻声笑了笑，开始翻看我的病例，每一个检查结果，每一次用药计量，以及病情恶化的速度都清晰在案，我无法想象她花了多大勇气，下了多大的决心，给我进行第二次手术，又是如何在一周内给我找到肝源的。  
我真的给了她太大的压力，我的呼吸变得急促，我强忍着不让眼泪掉落，用手捂住嘴，控制自己的声音。我不知道我要如何爱她，我想用我的全部去好好爱她，可我的全部剩下什么，一个不那么健康的身体？总在猜忌感情对工作的影响？我要怎么对她做出承诺？我怕我会伤害到她，可我真的好爱她，我不想放手，但我不知道如何给她最好，我也不知道哪种做法，会更让我后悔。  
Park一直没来取走病例，我不知道他是忘了还是故意的，也不知道他是怎么偷出来的，不过现在这个点，Audrey应该下班了，偷偷放回去应该没事。我忍着伤口的疼痛，下了床，其实手术后适当的走动是好的，过了好一会儿，我终于挪步到她的办公室门口了，打开门发现，好吧，她还没走。

Lim  
L：“Neil?你怎么来了？你应该卧床休息你知道吗？你能不能对我的手术和自己的身体负点责？”  
我赶忙起身过去扶他  
M:“你又在吃三明治，你累了这么久，你能不能对自己的胃负点责？”  
L：“起码我的胃是好的。”  
他塞给我一个东西，我打开一看是他的病例  
L：“你什么时候偷走的？”  
M：“就趁你不注意的时候。”  
他的表情就像是做了坏事被抓包还不以为然的样子，但又不得不承认。弄得我没法儿怪他，我半撑着他把他放到了沙发上。  
M：“你怎么还没下班？”  
我把病例放到一边，坐在他对面，笑着说道  
L：“这样我就不会发现你这个小偷了是吧？  
我一会儿要去机场要送一个朋友。”  
M：“kashal?”（我也不知道是怎么鬼事神差的就说了出来）  
L：“你怎么知道？哦，对了，你身体状况要是好你都应该和我一起去送他。”  
M：“我还要送他？”  
L：“你的肝源能这么快移植，……”  
非亲属的捐献者都应该是匿名的，不能当面感谢，但促成这件事的是kashal，他确实需要谢谢Kashal。  
M：“我不知道我错过这么多事，你代我谢谢他吧。  
我也要谢谢你，我知道你决定给我动第二次手术一定很难。”  
L：“现在结果是好的，一切都是值得的。但你要好好想想怎么谢我，你的救命恩人。”  
M：“所以你和Kashal…”  
L：“什么？”  
M：“没什么，你是不是该出发了？”  
我看一眼表，确实该出发了，临走我扭头对他说  
L：“你确定不需要我先把你送回病房？”  
M：“你就这么怕我霸占chief办公室的沙发？”  
L：“不怕啊，反正chief和你都是我的。额～我先走了…”  
啊，我在说什么，我真的是逃一样的快速离开，留下了还在反应的Neil。


	11. 十一

Melendez  
今天是术后第四天了，又做了一天的检查，我的一切指标都趋于平稳并且合格了，被批准可以出院回家养着。我的父母因为我的病情担惊受怕了一个多礼拜，现在我恢复的不错，我不想再让他们劳累继续照顾我，而且他们只偶尔来过这边，对这里并不熟悉，平时都是我回去看他们的。  
我费尽口舌，可妈妈还是不放心，就在我没辙的时候，爸爸给我使了个眼色，不知道在妈妈耳边小声说了些什么，妈妈就同意了。不一会儿他们就买好了票，我给他们叫了车，临走我把我爸拉到一边。  
M:"What did you say to mom?"  
MF:"Give you a chance, Dr. Lim, right?"  
M:"Dad…I…"  
MF:"I can tell. Don't miss her son."  
他们执意不让我送他们到医院门口，只得在病房门口拥抱后，目送他们离开。  
打开他们从家里给我带的背包，我把病号服脱了换上了自己的衣服，果然还是自己的舒服，然后到护士站办理了出院手续，期间见了好多人，都打了招呼。Claire 远远的看见我，就走开了，我想她还没想好怎么处理自己的感觉，不过我也不知道我还能怎么和她说，距离我能再次回到医院工作起码也要一个月左右吧，那时候她应该就想明白了吧。  
不过有一个人我一直没见着，Audrey，自从昨天晚上她跑走后我就没见过。虽然她说的飞快，但我还是听清了的，那…你是我的吗？躺在病床上总是会想些奇怪的点子，我经过储藏室的时候顺便进去拿了点东西，但我不知道我想做的事对不对，或者说我会成功吗？不过现在就是做个准备，时机是什么时候我也不知道，毕竟但现在我们还没正真聊过那个问题。  
我回到病房开始收拾东西，一边想着我是坐公交回去，还是试着发动一下我那一个多礼拜没动过的车。  
L:“你不是打算自己开车回家吧？”  
我一点都不知道她是什么时候现在我身后的  
M:“Hey,Audrey,你吓了我一跳。”  
L:“你做什么亏心事了？”  
M:“啊～没有啊，怎么，chief准备亲自送我回家吗？”  
L:“不想啊，那你也别开车，自己坐公交回吧。”  
她说完转身就要走，我一把拉住她把车钥匙塞到了她手里  
M:“你的杜卡迪不要，起码现在不行，特斯拉可以。”  
L:“我开到门口等你。”  
Lim  
我开车到医院门口，看见他已经现在那等了，他打开车门坐了进来，熟悉的笑容出现在他的脸上，这一切都似曾相识，就好像中间发生的那些事情都是一场梦，我又回到了过去，只不过我俩调换了位置而已。  
他没有说话，只是安静的坐在副驾驶上，但我能感觉到他一直在看着我，到了一个红绿灯口，我实在忍不住了  
L:“你能…不要一直盯着我吗？”  
M:“sorry~.”  
后来他一直都看向窗外，好吧，现在成了我时不时的看他两眼了，我还是努力克制住了自己，我可不想再出个车祸什么的。  
他家离医院并不远，是他留任住院医的时候买的，是我们几个朋友熬夜通宵，从酒吧结束继续组酒局的据点。以前我从来不会独自在他家，而且好像我们俩个一直都默认这个不成文的“规定”，持续了十来年。那晚赌气、不甘和酒精的作用打破了这个“规定”，然后就像坐上了过山车，快乐又刺激惊险，我按下停止键的时候，我以为我想的够多也很清楚了。但自我们分手后，差不多一个月的时间，我都有意避开他，除了工作没有交集，我把他彻底推离了我的生活，我再没有和他喝过酒，也再没去过他家。可当他真的要离开的时候，我才意识到这种感觉有多真实…。  
到地方了，他拿钥匙打开了房门，很自然的让了一个身，我也很自然的走了进去，很熟悉。现在只有我们两个人，他把背包放下，看着我，有些肆无忌惮，然后朝我慢慢的走过来，不知道是什么的吸引，我看着他的眼睛，除了工作中的神采还有那种熟悉的温柔，我也慢慢朝他走，越来越近了，可我并不紧张，那是一种舒服的放松，他的身体和原来一样温热，带着一股热浪包围了我，我的呼吸变得急促了一些，我能听到他的心跳，或者应该说是我的心跳，我已经感觉到他呼吸的温润气息吹到我的脸上……突然门铃响了，我瞬间回过神来，从他身边擦过去往门那走去。  
Melendez  
就像时间静止，然后又突然被拨动了一样，我大喘了一口气，感觉自己心跳都快断拍了  
L:“啊，我给你点的外卖到了。你刚做完手术，要补充优质蛋白，鸡汤是个不错的选择，不过我不会做。”  
她手里举着一个大大的塑料袋，向我“炫耀”，朝我吐了下舌头，企图用鬼脸掩盖刚才的事。我宠溺的笑了，是的宠，我能拿她怎么办，我爱的女人就要宠着不是吗  
M:“医院的食物真的快杀了我了～”  
我们有一搭没一搭的一边聊一边消灭了美味的鸡汤。她勒令不让我动，我就只能静静坐着看着她一点一点把餐桌收拾干净。  
M:“你可以留下来…如果你想的话。”  
L:“我以为你不会问这个问题。你觉得我会错过多睡半个小时的机会？”  
我躺在床上，她当然不在我旁边，在隔壁的客房。她过来和我说晚安的时候，看见了我拿回家的一美元  
L:“裱起来不够，还要藏起来是吧。”  
M:“这是珍藏～”  
然后她在我床头放了杯水，说半夜要是渴了可以喝，要是有事要叫她就把杯子碰到地上，她肯定听得见。


	12. 十二

Lim  
分手后我并没有回来把自己的东西拿走，洗漱台上的东西都被他收到了柜子里，我总爱随手放在外面的衣服也被他收到抽屉和衣柜里，和原来一样的地方。他的房子一直都井井有条，搞得我好像是个“破坏者”，不过他并不介意，偶尔还会和我一起搞搞“破坏”，他说那样有生活的气息……我随便扯了一件T恤和一条短裤来当睡衣，唯一的区别就是我的衣服上有他的味道。  
我半靠坐在床上心不在焉的翻着几本医学杂志，竖着耳朵听隔壁的动静，不过他好像并有没要叫我的意思，什么声都没有，就像我处在一个充满了他又没有他的空间里。我不知道如果门铃响的晚一点会发生什么，不过我可不准备现在偷偷跑过去看他在干嘛，作为一个明天还需要上班的人我需要睡眠。  
我迷迷糊糊的闻到了咖啡的香味，起来一看他的床果然空了，我下楼，看见他正在做早饭。之前每次他轮休都会这样，熟悉的画面让我有些恍惚，他穿了一件很普通的白T，一条运动裤，阳光恰到好处的照在他身上，形成一圈光晕，可他的伤口和我的理智告诉我，我不能像原来一样跑过去从背后抱住他  
L：“不上班起这么早干嘛？而且你不知道病人应该被照顾吗？”  
M：“哦，你还好意思说，也不知道当初是谁，天天嚷着自己没事了没事了，啥都要干。”  
他模仿我的样子，让我忍不住翻了个白眼  
L：“你就快把我当成“植物人”照顾了好吧”  
M：“来，那帮病号从柜子里拿两个盘子出来。”  
不过我得承认他做的饭，煮的咖啡确实很好，也不知道他个医学生哪来的时间研究菜谱和咖啡。  
Melendez  
我转过头看着她，就像回到了2个月以前的某一天，她头发微卷有点乱乱的，脸上泛着刚睡醒的红晕，穿着一件宽松的漫画T，一条短裤，露出修长的腿，光着脚就跑下楼来，只是没有冲过来从后面抱住我，吓我一跳。  
L：“你今天准备干什么？”  
M：“不知道，不过肯定没你在医院有意思，可能看看书，去个超市吧，我可不能天天吃外卖。”  
她狼吞虎咽的样子很可爱，吃什么都觉得很香，以至于把果酱吃到了嘴角蹭到脸上，我下意识的伸手去给她擦，她没来得及躲开，或者她压根就没躲，我的拇指碰上滑过了她的嘴唇，很软，很润，我抬眼撞上了她的目光，对视定格了两秒钟，她飞快的放下餐具就跑上楼，不一会儿就收拾的的很干练又跑下来  
L：“嗯…你去超市别买太多哈，我要开走你的车，来不及赶公交了，走啦～”  
………  
后来的每天她有空了都会来，偶尔还会带着她最爱的tacos。她回家拿了更多的东西过来，把她的痕迹留在家里的各个角落，比如椅背上搭着的开衫，喝了咖啡没来得及洗的杯子，带回家来的文书工作摊满了书桌……。我们就这样谁都没有打招呼的又住在了一起。  
她常给我讲医院里发生的事，有什么有难度的病例，有时候会问问我的建议。今天经过了漫长严肃而又认真的讨论过后，手术方案变得更完善。她心满意足的去冰箱里拿了一听果味气泡水，递给了我一瓶苏打水，因为我的原因，家里的酒都被她锁了起来，冰箱里就更不会有啤酒，所以她现在也没得喝。  
M：“你不是说病号应该休息吗？大晚上的让我脑子这么兴奋，困意全无，要失眠了都～”  
L：“你可别天天歇着，要活动活动思维，小心回去以后掉队了，就追不上我了～。”  
M：“是不是我不在医院，医院都变得无趣了～”  
M：“嗷呜～嘶”  
她一掌打在了我的腹肌上，其实力道并不大，但我佯装很疼的样子。她一脸关切担心，直接撩起我的上衣查看我腹肌上的那道疤  
L：“怎么了，哪疼啊？啊？”  
后来我实在忍不住了，噗嗤一声笑了出来  
L：“Asshole！”  
M：“唔…”  
她结实的在我胸上来了一拳，嗯，这拳是真有点疼  
L：“你不是要睡觉吗？赶快啊～”  
然后我就乖乖跟在她后面上楼了  
不知道一墙之隔的她睡了没有，可我是真有点失眠了，我躺在床上想回住院医时期，虽然我们competition是常态，但每次遇到什么棘手的病例，都会和对方讲，因为思维的碰撞会给病人带来最全面的考虑。可前一阵子因为关系的改变，她会没有意识的“刻意”在病患家属面前维护我，但chief怎么可能不维护自己医院的医生，无非是她的语气更肯定了些，而我听的比原来更认真了；不强调手术风险就通过我“危险”的手术方案，我详细的手术方案她肯定是看了很多遍权衡过后才通过的，只是不想过多的强调给我手术压力，何况我费尽脑力想手术方案的时候肯定也权衡利弊了，不然能提交吗？其实这一切在外人看来并没有什么变化，我们只是比原来更在意对方罢了。  
我被医院勒令或者就是她做的决定吧，要一个月后才能返岗，一个月的时间不长也不短，日子过得很慢又很快。空闲的时候我把从医院储藏室拿回来的的东西改造好了，只是我不知道什么时候我才有勇气用它。  
Lim  
一个月的时间过得很快，看似很平常，却又很不一样，我知道我舍不得离开这样的日子，我很想赖在这段时光里。今天是Neil病假结束回医院上班的第一天，一大早我闹钟还没响就被他吵醒了，因为我听见他在过道里来回走了好几趟，我打开门准备说他，只见他手里提着两套衣服  
M:“Hey，Audrey，你觉得这两个哪个好一点？还是都不好，我再找一套？”  
L：“嗯…就这套深蓝的吧～”  
M：“你确定哈，嗯，好”  
我撇了撇嘴，看着他把选中的放到房间里，又把淘汰的那套放回的衣帽间，真没想到Dr.Melendez的神情居然透露出一丝丝紧张  
M：“我去做早饭了，你快点啊，我可不想第一天就迟到。”  
到了医院，一路上都是问候，明明是个待了十多年的地方，可在我看来紧张在他脸上显而易见，走路都比平时快了许多。进了电梯，我听见他长呼了一口气，我尽量克制住自己想笑的表情  
M：“不许笑，我很久没来了好吧”  
他第一天要先去人事部报备，先到了我的楼层，出电梯之前我忍不住转头给他比了个加油的手势，他一脸无奈。  
我到了办公室放下东西，看了看时间表，安排真不少。结果上午刚忙完准备去寻觅一份午餐的时候，电话就打来了，是急诊那边有紧急情况。  
病人是建筑工人，失足从2米多的高空坠落，高度不高，但不幸的是地上有半截竖着的钢筋，钢筋从腹部右侧穿入形成了贯穿伤，虽然避开了脊椎，但钢筋下半部在地下，在控制震动频率的情况下最大限度的保护脏器锯断钢筋消耗了很长时间。我快速的检查了病人的生命体征，需要立即手术，而且我发现那根钢筋已经生锈了，所以感染情况不容乐观。  
在控制出血量的前提下先把钢筋拿出来，再根据脏器损伤和创口情况决定要不要开腹，这个病人是必须开腹了，钢筋直径大小的创口让我根本无法看清内部脏器的情况。当我开腹以后观察到的状况时，我的心跳突然加速，周围安静到我能清晰的听到我心跳咚 咚 咚的声音，我睁大眼睛看着手术台上同样的伤口位置和几乎一样的内部情况，我就像被冻住了一样，脑子一片空白，我能感到我的手不受控制的微微颤抖。  
Dr. Lim？  
回过神的我，紧紧的握了一下刀柄，迅速的分析了一下的病人的状况，往后的操作就像是这十来年练就的“机器”在运作……手术时间很长，我尽了最大的努力修复着一切，我从来没想过我会有这种感觉，如此的害怕失去，我手术后洗了很长时间手，我想洗去这段经历，一边祈祷手术的成功，希望这个病人不要到和Neil一样的处境。  
我又回到办公室，打电话到检验室，说一旦乳酸盐水平的结果出来了，第一时间告诉我。虽然没吃午饭，但我一点胃口都没有，过了一会儿电话打来了，数值下降了。这是个好消息，可我的心情并没有好多少，我从来没在手术台上出过这种情况，以至于开始怀疑自己，本来被事情阻挡的思绪一下子涌了出来，如果有一天他又出事了，或者是我出事了呢？  
Melendez  
从人事部出来，走在熟悉的医院过道里，消毒水的味道时隔一个月也并不陌生，那种我回来了的感觉很真切，办公室也和我离开前一样。不一会儿我的团队人都来祝贺我康复回归工作岗位，看的出来Shaun和Lea应该相处的不错；Morgen在决定做手术的时候就已经选择了理想，她的手也恢复的差不多了；Park有再续前缘的意思，住院医结束可能会选择调到别的医院去；Claire没之前那么冲动了，虽然有点尴尬，但她应该又回归了她“心灵导师”的阶段，我想Shaun一定没少问她问题，也开导过Morgen，她们之间也变成了良性竞争。  
在这期间他们被分给了Andrew和Audrey来带，今天Claire和Andrew有一台手术，Park刚和Audrey有一台紧急手术，所以今天我就带两个人，而且只接手了一个不是很有难度的手术，但对于一个一个月没碰手术刀的人来说，正确的做法就是好好准备手术。  
手术很顺利，我刚回来工作强度还是要慢慢加大，所以我的轮班时间并不是很长，我正坐在办公室思量着能提前回家给我俩做什么晚饭，庆祝一下我的第一天顺利回归。Park就推门进来了  
P：“你要不要去看看Dr.Lim？感觉她状态不太好。”  
M：“她今天早上……，嗯，她怎么了？”  
P：“她手术的时候走神了，停了足足十来秒钟，我想大概是因为病例和你当时情况很像吧，啊，手术是成功的，不过感觉她情绪还是不太好。”  
我马上起身，就往Audrey的办公室走，她肯定正一个人不开灯坐在沙发上胡思乱想。我没敲门，直接推开门，把灯打开。  
她一脸的疲惫，还挤出了一个微笑给我，我看着好心疼。  
L：“Hey，第一天回归感觉怎么样？”  
M：“我没事啊，我已经不是病号了你知道吧。嗯…Park和我说你…，你没事吧？”  
她没有马上回答我，就像是在蓄力，努力的克制情绪就在爆发的边缘  
L：“不，我不好！我从来没在手术中发生过这种事，那个病人的情况和你真是太像了，我以为我把自己的状态处理的很好了，可是我没有，这次手术是成功了，下次呢？我该怎么办Neil，个人情绪真的在影响我的工作……”  
她哭了，她的眼泪止不住的流下来，她真的吓到我了，我认识她这么久第一次见她哭。我用手把着她的肩膀，试图把她晃醒  
M：“Audrey，you are amazing，you know！You saved my life, you saved this man's life, and you will save more.Don't doubt yourself.Letting things get personal is how we make it better.”  
她一下子向前扑到了我怀里，我抱着她，用手在她的背上慢慢摩挲，过了好一会儿，她变成了小声的抽泣，她抬头看着我  
L：“你不准再出事了你知道吗！”  
Audrey一直都很要强，她从来不把脆弱展示给别人，都压在心里，她哭的让我心疼，我能感觉到我的眼泪也在眼眶里打转，我对天发誓，要好好爱好好保护我怀里的女人。我想起了我装在兜里自己用缝合线做的“戒指”，缝合技术是我们当初一切竞争的开始，我拿了出来  
M：“Audrey，would you like to marry me？额，我知道，额，我有时候自以为是，额，我还很固执，嗯，就是我……”  
不得不说我真的紧张的要死，我语无伦次的不知道在说什么  
L：“Yes.”  
M：“You say yes？！”  
我把“戒指”带在她手上，捧起她的脸，吻了上去，这是一个等待了很久的吻。她的嘴很软，因为眼泪的原因，吻起来有一点咸咸的。我肆无忌惮的吻着，咬着，我要记住这一刻和她亲吻的感觉。时间停止了，我不知道这个吻持续了多久，直到我们不能呼吸才分开，但我又忍不住补了两个快速的吻。  
我拿出手机打开播放器，放了一首歌  
L：“你干什么？”  
M：“熟悉吧，咱俩第一次同台的大手术的时候，明明结束后累到不行结果喝多了还偷跑到院长办公室，放歌，跳舞，就是在这，这首歌。当时我们被保安赶跑了，现在可不会。”  
我说着就站起来跟着音乐节奏扭起来，伸出手邀请她，可她并不想好好跳舞，直接像一只树懒一样挂在我身上，我就只能抱着她跟着节奏晃  
L：“你什么时候做的这个？”  
M:“想你的时候。”  
L：“虽然你手艺还行，但你不会想让我一直带着这个吧，我要真的。”  
我胳膊一使劲，把她抱得更紧了，贴在一起  
M：“真的，在我床头柜里待了两个多月了，不知道你有没有兴趣现在去看看～”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超长一章结束  
> Limlendez forever


End file.
